All's Fair in Love and WarRight?
by hogwarts cupid
Summary: In their 5th year of Hogwarts, the infamous Marauders and the Witches 4 battle it out, literally. After an unforgivable prank that the Marauders play on her and her friends, Lily Evans convinces them to wage a prank war against the Marauders. They accept


**Chapter 1: Alarm Clocks**

The new semester of Hogwarts had started just yesterday and the old castle was bustling with activity. Especially in a particular Gryffindor fifth year girls' dormitory. The alarm clocks had been mysteriously turned off and the four girls were running late.

"Lily, get up." Jessilyn Kale prodded the sleeping girl impatiently. She was perched on Lily Evans' bed with a never faded sparkle in her robin's egg blue eyes. A dark redhead was soundly asleep with a peaceful smile on her face.

"She's still sleeping?" said Helena Maple, coming in from the lavatory. She was roughly towel-drying her blonde hair and surveying the room with her brown eyes.

"She could sleep through a tornado," Jessilyn said, passing Helena to take her turn to shower.

"She'll be so stressed if she's late on the first day back." Brittney Sprouse bit her lip in concern. She had been the first to get up and her light brown hair was already dried and combed. Both she and Helena were dressed in the Hogwarts uniform. Now she was hopping on one foot and trying to put her other ballet flat on.

"Wake up, Lily! Potter's here," Helena smirked, knowing that little comment would work. And sure enough, it did.

"Potter, you're not allowed in here." Lily immediately sat up. She realized he wasn't really here and scowled at her friend.

"Sorry I had to do that. There wasn't any other way you would wake up and we're running a little late," Helena explained.

"How are we running late? I set my alarm clock an hour early..." Lily scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Realization came over and she scowled again. "Potter," she muttered in disgust.

"Someone call me?" came a voice any girl in Hogwarts would recognize. The infamous James Potter. The incredibly handsome fifth year Gryffindor with unmistakable hazel eyes and signature messy raven black hair. He threw them all a cocky grin. And right on cue his best mate strode in after him.

"Prongs? We should leave them alone. They're running a little late," he said teasingly. It was none other than Sirius Black. He and his measuring grey eyes were enough to melt anyone's heart. He was slightly taller than James and extremely handsome too. The two were the leaders of "The Marauders", a group of four trouble makers.

"Hey guys," Helena said breezily. Before Lily could bark an insult or yell at them to get out, the lavatory door swung open.

"Sorry, I left my robes there--ah!" Jessilyn was saying until she bumped into Sirius. She hadn't heard them enter and was dressed in only a towel. Her dark brown hair was down and flowed past her bare shoulders. She grasped her towel securely and glared at them.

"Jamesie, Sirius, I hate when you do that," she complained. Being Sirius's next door neighbor and James's close childhood friend, she was used to them. Jessilyn grabbed her robes, skirt, and wand lying on her bed and started toward the lavatory.

"Sorry, Lyn Lyn," James said.

"Here, let me help you." Sirius grinned and tried to follow Jessilyn into the lavatory.

"Good-bye," she said, pushed him away, and closed the door.

"Potter, Black, get out! It's your fault we're late." Lily got out of bed and glared at them again.

"Not until you go out with me, Evans!" he smirked.

"I wouldn't _ever_." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked arrogantly.

"Because you're an arrogant idiot!" she shot back.

"I'm not leaving then. You're going to be late," he tormented.

"Leave Lily alone," Jessilyn scolded, coming out fully dressed.

"Aw, don't ruin the fun," James teased.

"Lily's going to be late. Leave," Jessilyn commanded, and James frowned.

"Fine, but only for you," he gave in and ruffled her hair. Sirius gave her a wink and left with James.

"Thanks, they're so annoying." Lily frowned.

"It's only because he fancies you." Brittney giggled.

"I know. You're so lucky Lily, it's James Potter," Brittney gushed.

"What are you talking about." Lily scoffed

"Oh Lily, you're so clueless." Jessilyn smiled, "Now get dressed!"


End file.
